Diskettes are widely used as storage media for digital data. Virtually error-free performance is expected. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658 showed that error-free performance could be enhanced by continuously wiping the disk with a porous, low-friction, anti-static dusting fabric. To prolong the life of the disk by minimizing wear as the disk moves in contact with a magnetic recording head, the disk has been provided with various lubricants. Nevertheless, there has been a continuing demand for longer disk life, some users insisting that the disk should withstand one million passes of continuous contact with the head along a single track without a signal dropout and even asking for four million errorfree passes or more.